


Weathered

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: Post Reichenbach Sherlock considers John's aging face as he conceals his own.





	Weathered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes JWP #10 Going Grey

Sherlock counted four new grey hairs as he dabbed bleach on his roots. Under the harsh light and magnification of his makeup mirror, Sherlock mentally mapped then covered the tiny lines that fanned out from under his eyes. John had never seen these

He remembered how John's grey hairs blended with the blonde creating an ashy hue. Whiter now. Deeper too the canyon between John's eyebrows. That changing topography going uncharted? It burned. Sherlock ached to trace his lips over the rambling horizontal lines crossing John's forehead, even as he concealed his own. 

Sherlock endured the agony for John's safety.


End file.
